This invention relates to a matrix band for use by a dentist to provide a framework for applying cavity filling material to a tooth, which minimizes capillary action which causes at least one body fluid to flow into the area between the matrix band and the tooth being filled and does not adhere to the cavity filling material.
A matrix band is a common tool used in dentistry. Typically, the matrix band is a thin, flexible piece of material. Generally speaking, the matrix band is metallic in nature. A dentist will position the band around a tooth to be filled. The band is then tightened around the tooth, with a clamping device, in order to form a mold or an appropriate support for applying a filling material to the tooth.
The matrix band of the prior art is metallic, comprising stainless steel. The matrix band must be substantially impervious to, or not reactive with, fluids in a person""s mouth. The matrix band must also be made of a metal that is nontoxic. Because the use of a dental matrix band is well defined in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,883 to Nakisher and Uditsky, incorporated herein by reference, the use thereof need not be further defined.
Although the matrix band is a common and long-used dental implement, problems do exist with the currently used technology. Firstly, capillary action between the matrix band and the tooth causes at least one body fluid, to dampen or contaminate the surface of the tooth being filled. This is extremely undesirable since the presence of an undesirable fluid in the area and sulcular interferes with the adhesion of the cavity filling material to the tooth.
Typically, body fluids do interfere with this work. Such body fluids include, but are not limited to, blood and saliva. Interference is caused, because the best adherence of a filling to a tooth occurs when the tooth is dry.
Another difficulty with a matrix band of the prior art is the tendency of the bands to adhere to the cavity filling material. This adherence may make the matrix band difficult to remove from the tooth when the filing process in complete and may require the dentist to exert extra force on the patient""s mouth to remove it. A difficult removal of the matrix band may well be uncomfortable for the patient, and weaken the bond between the cavity filling material and the tooth. Without a good bonding between filling material and the tooth, the dental procedure is ineffective.
Still another difficulty of currently utilized matrix bands is the flat surface of the bands, which contain no indentations where a dental instrument can be used to grasp the band to assist in removing the band after the cavity has been filled. This makes the removal of the band more difficult.
Many devices are known the prior art, which allegedly ease removal of the matrix band from the tooth. One attempt to solve the problem included making the matrix band with a gold plating. However, this matrix band does not solve the capillary action, which causes an undesired body fluid flow into the desired work area.
Use of a polymer coating on the matrix band causes a similar problem. Attempts to use polytetrafluoroethylene, polypropylene, or other synthetic resin coatings are known to be ineffective. None of those coatings prevent fluid from reaching the area of the filling.
While it is not desired to be bound by any particular, the capillary action is believed to occur because the solid gold or gold alloy matrix band, as well as the gold-plated matrix band is not soft enough to seal the tooth or otherwise eliminate capillary action. By the same token, it is felt that the polymer coatings have the same problem.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision of a coated matrix band with a suitable alloy, which minimizes capillary action between the matrix band and the tooth, by creating a seal which keeps the surface of the tooth dry during the filling process.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a matrix band of the required strength to provide a framework for the cavity filling material.
A further objective of this of this invention is the provision of a matrix band with at least one aperture on the band to assist in the removal of the bands from the tooth when the filling procedure is completed.
Yet another objective of this invention is the provision of a matrix band, which is nontoxic to the patient.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing a matrix band with a coating thereon, which reduces capillary action between a tooth and the matrix band, while at least one aperture in the matrix band assists with removal of the matrix band from the tooth.